


Bonum Mare [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: An illustration for the beautiful little fic that offered me Luninosity (n°125 of Collected Ficlets : Bonum Mare, a Cherik Ancien Roman AU). Thank you for this lovely gift that inspired me a lot. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Collected Ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/695368) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity). 



[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170325093953943702.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/170325093954203698.jpg.html)


End file.
